


All I Ask of You

by ThatRandomFan



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, come on it's phantom with danganronpa? what did you expect???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: “Let him sing for you monsieur. He has been well taught.”Miss Yukizome's words rang through his ears. If she hadn't made that suggestion, if he hadn't accepted their proposal, then perhaps... Perhaps none of these would have happened, perhaps no one would have gotten hurt, and perhaps...Nagito's breath hitched, the stress of countless days filled with fear finally caught up to him as he stepped closer. "Angel or father, friend or phantom... Who is it there, staring?"(Nothing to see here other than the Phantom of the Opera AU people in tumblr were asking for)





	All I Ask of You

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wasn't planning on writing this au but the people of tumblr has spoken, and I am weak against them so yeah. Look's like this is a thing now haha, enjoy!

It was early in the morning, when a lean young man with willowy white hair approached a waiting carriage with heavy steps, his black cloak billowing around him like a protective lover. With a hushed voice, barely heard unless purposely listened to, he told the coachman of his destination.

“To my father’s grave please,” he said, mournful pale eyes closing as he wondered what he has done to receive such horrible fate. With a sigh, he leaned back on his seat and looked out the window. The passing scenery of snow laden trees reminded him of the day his life has changed forever.

It was back when he was still a child, merely seven years of age, that life decided that his was too dull, _too happy_ , and resolved to fix that mistake.

They were on their way back to Paris when it happened. A masked man jumped out of nowhere and hijacked the carriage they were in. It was supposed to be a normal theft, no one was supposed to be hurt, and yet…

He pressed his lips tight and narrowed his gaze. Try as he might, the memories from long ago were now rushing into his mind like unstoppable flood of despair.

It was just a simple trip. His parents did not even bother to travel with their usual fanfare – it was just him, his parents, and a meager portion of their belongings. Absolutely nothing about them screamed of wealth and influence. And yet, despite all that, in a caravan filled with tourists and common men alike, their carriage was picked.

His father reassured him that all would be alright, that no harm would befall them. That, so long as they do as the strangers say, then everything would turn out fine in the end. It might not sound much, but to the ears of a child, his father’s words were the gospel truth. Thus, when they were proven wrong by the bandit running a sword through his mother’s chest, all he could do was wail as he reached for her cold hand.

He distantly heard his mother’s murderer threaten him and his father, but all he could think of was how he would no longer hear her singing in the morning, nor see her dancing with his father in the evening. His cries grew muffled as his father pressed him to his chest, the smell of fresh blood filling the air.

It wasn’t until later, when rescuers have found them, that he learned that it was his father’s blood he smelled and not his mother’s. He has apparently used his body to shield him as the horrid monster they met, not content with slaying his mother in front of him, decided that he wanted his life as well.

He remembered crying so much that day, that when his father has finally succumbed to the infections his wound gave him, he couldn’t find any more tears to cry.  

It was around those times that he has met Chisa Yukizome. She visited his father every time she was able when he was hospitalized. Father claimed that she was a close family friend, and that, should unfortunate things happen, Miss Yukizome would act as his new guardian and be the one to look after him.

“Father, rest...” the young boy sobbed, never departing even for a minute from his poor father. “You’ll get better, you promised…”

His father smiled, beckoned him, and kissed his temple. “I know my starlight… But oftentimes, life rarely goes as planned. Think of this as a precaution, a _just in case_ if you will.”

He shook his head and pressed closer to him. “I don’t want a _just in case!_ I want you stay. Don’t leave me…!”

No response was given to his outburst, but the soft carding through his hair and a hum of his mother’s favorite song was enough to pacify him.  

“When I am gone and with your mother in heaven, I shall send the Angel of Music to guide and light your way…”

Those were his father’s last words as he was ushered away, the doctors quickly replacing him by his side. He heard Miss Yukizome’s quiet tears as she held him in her arms that night. His shirt grew soaked with her tears, yet all he could feel was the unending numbness his parent’s deaths have left him. He has no one now. All alone in a world filled with strangers, how was he to live.

“Come on now, child.” The Madame’s voice cut through the silence of the abandoned hospital room. “We must go...”

“A moment longer,” he asked and she obliged, leading him back to his father’s bed. He climbed his bed once more and nestled close to him for the last time. “Father…”

He spent the rest of their time there, sobbing on his father’s lifeless body. Before long, he fell asleep in his lonesomeness, and was shook awake by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Nagito,” a quiet voice said, unlike Miss Yukizome’s. “Are you awake…?”

With a whimper, he opened his eyes and was greeted by soft pink eyes. He sat up, rubbing off sleep dust as he tried to look around. The hospital’s stark white walls were gone now, replaced by the dark walls of his new home.

“You were mumbling in your sleep…”

“…ah, did I wake you up again, Chiaki?” He looked down and clenched his blanket tightly. “I’m sorry if I did…”

She shook her head and raised a puzzle book. “I was trying to solve this when I lose track of time…” She then leaned close and whispered, “Don’t tell mom, okay?”

“Okay.” He smiled and leaned close, peering over to see her progress. “You made a mistake over here…”

“Ah…! I knew it,” she said and made corrections.

The two children, both unable to fall asleep, one for her love of games and one for his unending dreams, decided to spend their entire time answering Chiaki’s puzzle book.

“And why is it that my darlings are still awake, hm?”

“Mama…” Chiaki left her book on the bed and rushed to hug Miss Yukizome. “We’re playing a game.”

She hummed, patting her daughter’s pink hair and led her back, sitting herself beside Nagito. “And what of you, little _monsieur_ , what is your excuse?”

Nagito blushed, either because of the nickname or being caught red-handed, he doesn’t know. “O-oh… I was…”

“He couldn’t sleep. That’s why he was helping me solve the puzzles…” Chiaki helpfully supplied in his defense.

Miss Yukizome sighed and shook her head. “Well that won’t do. You two have a big day tomorrow after all; you need to get some sleep.” She paused with a finger tapping her lip and continued, “How about you sing us a song, Nagito? Will that help?”

He blinked and thought about it. Music does have tendency to calm his nerves… “I suppose I can do that, but what should I sing though…?”

“The one from the garden,” Chiaki quickly answered. “You know the one…”

“That one…? Are you sure?” He bowed his head low and fiddled with his fingers. It wasn’t that he doesn’t want to sing for Chiaki and Miss Yukizome, if anything he wanted to. To sing for the people who took him in and treated him as one of their own was something he always relished. However, the song Chiaki chose was…

A hum interrupted his thoughts, and Nagito turned just in time to see his guardian with a raised eyebrow. “Is there something wrong, little one?”

“N-no ma’am, it’s just that-”

“Nagito’s embarrassed, Mama,” Chiaki chirped from her perch on her mother’s side. “As soon as he saw me, he stopped singing.”

He rapidly shook of his head with a steadfast stare on his dearest friend. “Th-that’s not true! It’s just that…!”

“It’s okay… You don’t have to if you don’t wanna…” she said, holding his hand with a warm smile. “I was just teasing you anyway…”

“No, I…” He held her hand, keeping it there and sent her a fond look. “It’s a very important song to me so…”

Chiaki blinked, his words finally making sense to her young mind.

“Ah… I’ll be honored to hear it then.” She paused and glanced at her mother. “You too, won’t you, Mama?”

“Of course,” Miss Yukizome replied, ruffling their heads affectionately. “To hear Nagito singing is always a pleasure, to have him share his precious song with us - all the more so.”     

The boy positively glowed at her words. His pale eyes shined with immense gratitude as he held his hands close to his chest, a rare beaming grin on his face. “It is my mother’s favorite song so… I really hope you like it…”

With that said, he closed his eyes, thought back to times long gone, and let the words flow out of his lips like the light of dawn against the evening sky, a shimmer of hope upon the endless night, unaware of the way Miss Yukizome smiled through the wall, where dull red eyes were watching him silently through the cracks, lips moving along with his words as if singing along with him.

_Say you need me with you now and always;_   
_Promise me that all you say is true,_   
_That's all I ask of you._

**Author's Note:**

> I started it medias res because I have a personal vendetta against the earlier numbers in the musical (looking at you Lot 666) and decided that I aint even sorry lmao
> 
> I really don't like how Christine was treated in the source materials so... *casually throws everything away in a burning pit* dont worry, things will turn out fine for everyone involved. I already got the ending figured out so you can be sure of that lol 
> 
> Also, yes. That song will be important later on so take note of that haha. Plus, this will focus more on what Nagito sees so, um... Some characters may only be said in passing by, or worse, be left unnamed at all. Ha... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> So yeah. Don't forget to hit kudos if you enjoyed it, or better yet, tell me in the comments. If you want to get more details about this au, feel free to drop by on my tumblr, [collegiate-trash](https://collegiate-trash.tumblr.com/tagged/phantom-of-the-opera-au), and ask about it. That's all, thanks for reading!


End file.
